1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of tool holders. More particularly, the invention pertains to a screw head wedge clamp assembly for a cutting tool, such as milling cutter, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Cutting inserts and tool holder assemblies are known in the art. Generally speaking, a number of types of inserts are commonly detachably clamped to a holder. Preferably, the inserts are securely and accurately held in place by an clamp screw during operation.
However, unique insert pocket designs will not allow machining of the clamp screw hole perpendicular with respect to the floor of the pocket. Therefore, there is a need for a clamping mechanism design that holds the cutting insert securely in place, particular in unique insert pocket designs.